navysealspinballfandomcom-20200214-history
Storyline Missions
The objective of the game is to complete the four storyline missions. The missions are assigned in order after completing a number of smaller precursor missions denoted by blue pointers. When the storyline mission is assigned one of the four red arrows in the center of the board will light up. You will know how much of the mission remains to be completed by seeing how many dots are lit on the arrow: all will be lit at the beginning and all will be off at the end. 1. Save Hostages. To start this mission first you must complete three precursor missions which will be tracked by the green markers above the flippers (marked SR, MCPO, and W-1, for Navy ranks Seaman Recruit, Master Chief Petty Officer, and Warrant Officer 1). A red arrow will light up pointing up towards the red pop bumpers. After you hit the red pop bumpers 15 times, the rotors of the helicopter will start to spin. You will then have 1 minute to get a bonus by knocking the ball into the back of the helicopter. Even if you do not get the bonus, the mission is completed after time expires and you will see ROCKETS DESTROYED (I thought we were saving hostages?). But if you die before the one minute is up, the mission is not completed and you must start over on the next ball. 2. Capture Vessel. To start this mission you have to complete Storyline Mission 1 and then complete 4 precursor missions which are tracked by the blue triangles marked CWO, CWO2, ENS, and LTJG (for Navy ranks Chief Warrant Officer, Chief Warrant Officer 2, Ensign, and Lieutenant Junior Grade). The red storyline arrow will light up, pointing towards the stairwell ramp, and there will be red flashing arrows pointing at the bumpers of the boat. However the ramp is blocked until you hit the door of the ramp 3 times (the 3 red dots on the storyline arrow will go out each time you hit the blocked door, showing your progress; it is easier and safer to hit the barrier from the left flipper). After the third time you hit the door, the scoreboard will show DOOR OPENED and you can now enter the ramp (it takes a second for the barrier to lower before you can enter). Once you get up the ramp, you must hit the boat's pop bumpers 15 times, so you may have to re-enter the ramp a few times. If the last of the precursor missions is to enter the boat, the pop bumpers will light up, but bouncing off of them before the ramp is unblocked will not count. After the pop bumpers have been hit you have 1 minute to knock the ball into the submarine to receive a medal. If this is done or the time runs out with the ball still in play, the mission is successful and the scoreboard says SHIP SEIZED. 3. Capture Informant. To start this mission you must complete Storyline Missions 1 and 2 and then complete the 6 precursor missions which are tracked by the amber ovals marked LT, CDR, CAPT, RADM, VADM, and ADM (for Navy ranks Lieutenant, Commander, Rear Admiral, Vice Admiral, and Admiral). The red storyline arrow will then light up, pointing towards the wire ramp. The wire ramp is blocked until the ball strikes the barrier at the entrance of the ramp 3 times (a red dot on the storyline arrow will go out each time the barrier is struck). After the third time, the ramp will be open. Knock the ball into the ramp where it will get stuck off to the side near the exit of the wire ramp. A new ball will pop out onto the board. Knock this ball and the next one into the ramp as well (the Guide says 4 balls, but I think it is 3). When the third ball enters the ramp, all the balls are released and the back of the helicoper lights up. Knock a ball into the helicopter to complete the mission. If the ball is lost before the balls stuck in the wire ramp are released, the balls will release and roll down the flipper which is not operable. Then you will start all over again with no balls in the ramp and none of the amber mission lights lit. 4. Destroy Rockets. Hit the barrier at the entrance to the raft 4 times. Then shoot the ball up into the raft. Next shoot the ball into the submarine. The instructions say this is the hardest mission, but it is probably the easiest. The buildings at the upper left will light up red as the rockets are destroyed. After completing all four storyline missions, the left medal will light up, the mission lights will all reset to off and you will be back to the first round of storyline missions. If you complete all of the storyline missions again, the right medal will light.